Wasabi Flavored Kisses
by Shadow-of-Roses
Summary: Ryoma agrees to help a friend in need, well...as long as his boyfriends don't find out that is... OT5! Happy belated Bday 1XMocha!


**Wasabi Flavored Kisses**

OT5

I'm dedicating this as a late birthday fic for 1xmocha!

……………………………………………………

Ryoma knew he probably shouldn't, that in the end, he would only end up putting some unwanted burden upon himself. He knew he should hold back…but he couldn't stand to hear Taka sigh one more bloody time. So with a put upon air, Ryoma set his chopsticks down and turned to face the schizophrenic chef.

"Okay I give. Why are you so down?" He asked the man.

Taka blinked at him innocently. "Oh? It's nothing."

"Well okay then-"

"It's just that-"

Ryoma should have known.

"- Business has been so slow since That shop down the street opened a few weeks ago. All the high school kids want to go there."

Ryoma did remember Momo mentioning a new sushi bar that had karaoke and a nail salon there. Though Ryoma couldn't fathom why a person would want to eat sushi while getting their toenails painted. Still it did seem like a good gimmick to get kids.

"I'm sorry for your loss of business, if there was anything I could do I would, but…" He said finishing the last of his sushi, "I must be going, it's my night to cook, and the last time I was late Atobe decided to do it instead." Ryoma could still remember that disaster of a dinner. He would have sworn that fried octopus was still alive.

"Did you mean it?"

Darn.

"Did I mean what Taka -Sempai?"

"That you would do anything?"

Double darn.

Ryoma turned around, ready to be thrown into what he was sure would be a very embarrassing scheme. "I'm not going to be happy after all this is over am I?"

"Probably not."

…………………………………………

Ryoma stood outside the sushi shop, arms crossed and an annoyed pout on his lips. Laying over his shoulders was a card board sign with large glittery lettering on it.

_If you order some sushi I'll give you a kiss!_

This was so embarrassing. How in the world did Taka come up with this?! He'd thought it would be a small little task, not this! And the biggest problem was that it was bloody working! The shop was already filled with twenty people (most male) ordering sushi left and right. He glanced back at the window and received a thumbs up from Taka who was taking someone's order.

Another burly man walked by the shop, his large beady eye's falling on the cardboard sign. He had a few dozen crosses dangling from his neck and a bible clutched in his left hand. He then did scoping of Ryoma's body before grinning lecherously and walking into the shop. _Okay now I'm changing people's religion?_

Taka!

Ryoma could feel every bone in his body shudder in disgust. No frickin way in hell!

His cell phone started ringing five minutes later. Fishing it out of his pocket he turned it on and brought it to his ear. "What?"

"_Brat don't you 'what' me."_

"Keigo…what do you want?"

"_It's your night to cook isn't it? Well since you're not here then I suppose I can cook for you."_

Ryoma made a few gagging noises.

"_Brat!, I'll have you know I'm an excellent cook! Where are you anyway?"_

Ryoma saw no harm in telling him where he was, With Keigo cooking tonight, his boyfriend's would probably be sick in bed, and they wouldn't go out looking for him. Finding him with this ridiculous sign.

"I'm at Taka Sempai's sushi shop."

"_**Oh?"**_

Oh damn, that wasn't Keigo's voice.

"Eh…Syuusuke?"

"_**Hello Ryo-chan, I heard you were at the sushi shop? Well then We'll be eating there tonight."  
**_

"_Hey I was cooking!"_

"_**And I wanna live to see tomorrow."**_

"No! Don't come here!"

Fuji and Atobe's argument went quiet for a few moments. _"And why not?"_

"Um….eh….there was a fire!"

"_**A…Fire…are you hurt? We're definitely coming now."**_

"Wait did I say fire I meant a toad making pancakes."

**_"…"_**

_"…"_

"…"

"_**Okay, we'll be there in a few minutes."**_

The phone line went dead. Ryoma dropped his phone back into his pocket and almost cried. "Oh no!"

The obese man from before decided to exit the shop at that very moment. "Hey sweetie pie," He said holding up a box of sushi.

Ryoma screamed before pushing past the man. "Hey come back here! The power of Christ compels you!"

Ryoma quickly opened the door of the shop and bolted into the back room. Taka soon followed.

"What was that about?"

Ryoma ignored the question. "Forget that! Atobe just called me, my boyfriends are coming here for dinner."

Taka paled. "Oh shit."

Ryoma took the time to admire the man, he'd never heard the usually shy boy cuss before, it was something new.

"Ryo-chan!"

"Crap that was Fuji, Taka-Sempai hide me!"

Taka looked around. "Look just stay here okay, I'll tell them you left already."

Ryoma gave him a look that clearly said, 'do you think I was going somewhere else.'

……………………………………………………..

Taka met the four new arrivals to his shop with a smile. "Atobe, Sanada, Tezuka, Fuji, what can I do for you?"

Tezuka stared at him.

A bead of sweat began to drop down Taka's forehead.

Tezuka kept staring.

Taka could feel every bone in his body become weak.

Tezuka was still staring.

Taka was not going to cave.

Tezuka switched to glaring.

"He's hiding in the back." He caved.

Fuji smiled at his long time friend. "Maybe next time you might do better by just saying it out right. Now why are you hiding him?" he asked, watching as Atobe and Sanada headed to the back.

"Eh…no reason?"

"You don't sound too sure about that."

Their conversation was cut off however by the small lithe form of a certain highschooler being carried out of the back room bridle style.

"Gen-kun if you don't let me down in the next five minutes I'm calling off sex for ten days."

He was dropped.

"Ow."

Atobe helped him to stand. "Why in the world were you hiding from us in the first place?"

Ryoma glanced at his four lovers. "Eh…no reason?"

Taka shook his head coming over to stand by him. "That doesn't work…"

Tezuka cleared his throat catching the attention of their little group. "Taka why are all these people lined up behind us?"

Turning around, sure enough they found a long line of twenty or so people eagerly looking in their direction.

"I'm having a garage sell?"

Ryoma smacked his forehead. Could the man come up with something better than that! Who the hell would believe such a stupid lie?!

"Really? Ore-sama shall buy everything then."

Oh right, he was dating freaks.

Taka grinned. "Really well-"

Ryoma could see this wasn't going to end well no matter what he did. "Taka there is no garage sell."

"Oh right…"

_Hey you where's my kiss!_

_Yeah, the sushi was good but I want dessert!_

_Give me those cute little lips of yours baby!_

Sanada looked at the crowd with a great deal of doubt. "What are they talking about?"

Taka glanced back at them then the crowd before turning to Ryoma. "No matter what I will stand by you."

Somehow Ryoma felt relieved.

_Hey you Ryoma let me kiss you!_

Fuji's eye's opened threateningly. "Did that man just say Ryo-chan's name? Why the hell would he want to kiss you?"

Taka bolted. So much for standing by him!

Oh damn their all looking at him now. Maybe if he pretended to be a rock they would go away.

"Ryoma, why are your eyes squeezed tight."

"I am THE ROCK!"

"…"

"I never knew The Rock was so small in person, he looks bigger on TV."

"Atobe."

"Yes Tezuka?"

"Shut up."

Ryoma's eyes opened slightly. Nope they were still looking at him.

_You four, get your damn kisses and move, I wanna make out with that little whore!_

_Yeah!_

Oh hell no he didn't, did that bastard just call him a whore? He was gonna betch slap that man into the next century.

He never got the chance however. Fuji stepped forward. "Excuse me, but you did not just call my boyfriend a whore? And I assure you he won't be kissing any of you." Every word was sugar coated in ice.

A few of the girls backed off, but all the men started cracking their knuckles. "Whatcha gonna do about it?" A freckled faced red-haired man said.

As it turned out, it was Atobe who surprisingly threw the first punch.

He saw Sanada and Tezuka jump into the fight with a few, "Come on, my grandma hits harder than that's." Which was true. Sanada's Grandmother had a mean left hook. Damn that wench.

Ryoma sat back to watch the disarray, maybe he could actually come out of this alive.

One of the older men got through his lover's defenses and approached him. And he was old, like eighty or something. And the wrinkles. Ugh the wrinkles.

The man attempted to bend down and kiss him, (Ryoma was still rather short) but he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder that him tossed to the side. Thank gods he was saved!

He turned to thank his savior and came face to face with the over weight pervert from before. "Hey babe remember me?"

Ryoma screamed and ran behind the counter, he was closely chased by the man. "Aren't you suppose to be a Christian?!"

"The devil speaks to me!"

"Did he tell you to go on slim fast?!"

"No, but he did say to make you my love slave."

Ryoma quickly swerved to the right, suddenly very thankful for all of his tennis training. "Man you need some Jesus Christ and Jenny Craig!"

The man made a mad leap for him , but Ryoma flung an empty sushi dish at him. He briefly wandered why bis boyfriend's weren't helping him, but a quick look around found Tezuka and Sanada easily taking down ten opponents. Fuji was just staring them away and Atobe was writing them checks to leave the country.

Why the hell didn't he have something to get rid of this big oaf.

He looked for anything that could help him, but all he found was china, chopsticks and a few bottles of wasabi…wait a minute.

Ryoma was going to hate himself for this later, but it was worth it. Breathing heavily, he threw himself onto the nearest table and laid across it promiscuously, a come hither look directed at the newly turned Satanist. "Hey big boy come get me."

The man licked his large greasy lips and rubbed his stomach. "Oh yeah baby come to daddy."

Ryoma started gagging, the man got closer and closer until he was just touching his nose against Ryoma's. Faster than lightening Ryoma shoved and open bottle of wasabi sauce down the man's throat. The man's eyes started to water and he began running around like a mad rabbit, until he hit a wall and knocked himself unconscious.

Cracking his neck, Ryoma stood up placing his foot on the man's mountain of a gut.. "And that ladies and gentle is how the wind moves a mountain."

He heard clapping coming from his left and found his lover's all looking at him in amusement. The place was empty except for his lovers.

"I dear say," Fuji started, watching as Sanada and Tezuka dragged away the large unconscious man.

"Don't even say anything, I just wanna get home, it's been one hell of a day."

Atobe flipped his cell phone open and quickly dialed a number. "A cab should be arriving in a few hours."

Ryoma tiredly sat down. "Why a few _hours_?"

Tezuka made himself comfortable by resting against Sanada's chest. "We've never done it in a sushi bar, now have we?"

Ryoma snorted. Sex addicted much?

Fifteen minutes later, Ryoma was no longer complaining. Ooh Fuji just whipped out the wasabi.

"Neh, Ryo-chan, if I eat the wasabi sushi, do _I_ get a kiss?"

…………………………………………………………………

Taka opened his shop the next morning, surprised to find that the door had been locked. Thank god, maybe they weren't mad at him after all.

Entering his sushi shop however was another story. The entire place was covered in broken glasses and china, sushi was splattered every where. The shop smelled of Wasabi and rough sex…

On the walls written with red lettering, in what Taka desperately hoped was lipstick, were the words- _Next time Taka-san don't ask our boyfriend to ever help you with your shop again!_

In all honesty Taka was happy. He had gotten off fairly well, without any harm coming to his person. All in all it was a good beginning.

His eyes landing on smaller writing just beyond the counter. _P.s. turn around._

He turned to face the angry glares of four very not-so-amused boy's.

The End!

(Happy belated birthday 1xmocha!)


End file.
